


Alternia's Last Battle (Fake Homestuck x Godzilla Trailer)

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient monster came to Alternia once in the past, and now...that monster is back. How did the trolls of yestersweep drive off this monster?</p><p>Aradia Megido needs to find out </p><p>(Fake Trailer for a Homestuck x Godzilla crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia's Last Battle (Fake Homestuck x Godzilla Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Godzilla or Homestuck blah blah blahhhh

"My liege!" The Condense looked over to the scared soldier, clutching the report in his hand. She looked down at him, frowning. "Yo what is it guppy?"  
  
"There's a monster! Headed straight for Alternia!"  
  
 _When the Past's secret becomes known.._  
  
Aradia Megido put the ancient drawing on the table, looking around the room. "Something terrible happened a long time ago, this picture proves it."

Karkat looked up at the others. "What the hell is this?" Aradia looked serious. "It shows that a monster ravaged Alternia many sweeps ago..."

_It comes back to haunt the Present_

Sollux looked out the window as he heard the ancient Klaxon bells start to sound off, and he heard Aradia's words in his head. 'A monster ravaged Alternia many sweeps ago..'

_Now, they must look back to the Past._

Aradia had her eyes closed, floating in the middle of a drawn symbol. "Oh spirits, please, come forth and tell us of this monster.."

Her eyes widened when she saw a ghostly image of the most feared troll on Alternia. "The Demoness..."

_To stop the very destruction of Alternia._

Karkat looked out at the distance, where the mocking sound of a bell like Roar was heard, and he saw the glint of the moons from it's golden scales.

_And the extinction of an almost dead race._

Kanaya and Vriska grunted as they closed the blast doors, panting. "What the hell is attacking us!?"

Aradia just looked at the two, horrified as she observed the monster from the protected window, whispering softly as she watched the destruction and carnage it caused.  
 __  
"Ghidorah.."

**Summer 2015**

**Witness Alternia's Last Battle**  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea for a cross-over I can write a fake trailer too, please by all means suggest it!


End file.
